Plastic sacks have become the most popular style of bag to carry merchandise and their related loading systems are preferred in high volume outlets in North America and in much of Europe, Australia and Asia. In these high volume outlets, the systems incorporate a rack style holder which supports packs of thin gauged bags while a user loads the bags and removes the filled bags from the holder.
Being able to fill up plastic sacks by utilizing as much of the entire bag capacity as possible is important in high volume outlets. If the capacity is not properly utilized, i.e. underutilized, more bags will be used, thereby increasing both bag and labor costs. A system that utilizes as much of the available capacity in a plastic sack as possible can represent an important cost-cutting measure.